


How to Be a Gentleman

by citrus_cactus



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_cactus/pseuds/citrus_cactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblific oneshot extolling the virtues of gentlemanly conduct in all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from FFN/LiveJournal, originally posted in 2011. Takes place vaguely in-series, but when exactly? Well, your guess is as good as mine.

A gentleman is always on time. That's why when Anthy said to be at the conservatory by eight o'clock, Utena made sure she was there at seven-thirty.

A gentleman knows how to compliment a lady. Anthy looks lovely in her new dress, of course, but it takes a few stuttering tries for Utena to push those words out of her brain and through her lips.

A gentleman is always prepared to defend a lady's honor. Utena probably would have challenged Saionji to a duel right then and there for what he said, but with a slight squeeze of her shoulder and a few soft-spoken words, Anthy leads her away from confrontation.

A gentleman refrains from using certain four-letter words in a lady's presence. As they walk down the lamplit street arm-in-arm, Utena tries to recall which of the two of them first started calling this outing a "date," and to her surprise finds she can't remember.

A gentleman always appears confident and sure of his actions. Which is why Utena pretends not to be confused by the knowing look Juri gives them as she and Anthy step over the threshold and into the hotel.

A gentleman is well-versed in the art of conversation. Their discussion during dinner is fairly normal, but Utena can't help thinking that there are things left unsaid in the depths of Anthy's eyes that are much more meaningful than anything either of them has said aloud.

A gentleman knows how to handle any social situation he may find himself in. Money is paid, a key is given, the room is unlocked, and Anthy slips into the bathroom, leaving Utena standing in the middle of the floor wondering how on Earth they ended up here.

A gentleman knows that the modesty of a lady is much more important than his own. That's why Utena doesn't think twice about taking off her shirt and giving it to Anthy when Anthy's dress slips off her shoulders and pools on the floor.

A gentleman knows how to decline an invitation politely. Utena tries to keep her voice gracious yet firm, but finds her resolve crumble with every step Anthy takes toward her.

A gentleman always treats a lady with the utmost respect. Which is why Utena blushes as she fumbles around Anthy's body, but Anthy doesn't seem to mind.

A gentleman knows its rude to stare. But Utena can't help it: Anthy is sprawled amidst tangled sheets, moonlight splashing across her dark skin, and all Utena can do is drink in the sight.

A gentleman always makes sure that the lady he is with is comfortable. Utena watches Anthy for an answer to her whispered question. The response she receives sends shivers up Utena's spine.

A gentleman always makes sure that a lady's needs come before his own. A tiny moan is the only indication Anthy gives of her own personal revolution, but it is still the most beautiful thing Utena has ever experienced.

A gentleman conducts his affairs with discretion. Utena holds her breath every time Anthy's skin brushes against her own, as the final pleasure builds and builds and finally comes crashing down upon her, a miniature apocalypse, and she wonders if the Revolution of the World will be quite as still, or quite as wonderful.

A gentleman knows the importance of being well-rested. Which may have been why Utena found it so easy to drift off to sleep that night, Anthy held close in a protective embrace.

A gentleman makes sure to clean up after himself. The next morning, Utena is all action, picking up pillows and folding clothes, going on about needing to get some sort of breakfast ready-- that is, until she notices that Anthy is awake and watching her move about the room. Utena blushes, saying something about needing a shower, and promptly disappears into the bathroom.

Anthy smiles to herself. For although a lady can tell when her gentleman is feeling in over his head, she always takes care not to reveal his secret.

 _~Fin_.


End file.
